Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an external rotor motor and an air conditioner comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional external rotor motor includes a rotary shaft 1, a plastic-packaged stator 2, and an external rotor 3. The rotary shaft 1 is mounted on the plastic-packaged stator 2 via bearings. The plastic-packaged stator 2 is disposed in the chamber of the external rotor 3. One end of the rotary shaft 1 protrudes outside from the center of the plastic-packaged stator 2, is connected to the external rotor 3, and then extends out from the center of the external rotor 3 to form a shaft extension A10 on which the fan blades are mounted. The external rotor and the fan blades are arranged on the same side of the plastic-packaged stator, leading to the following problems:                1) the external rotor motor is not balanced and is unstable during rotation;        2) air conditioners that include the external rotor motor are bulky; and        3) a significant amount of noise is produced during the operation of the external rotor motor.        